Another Normal Monday
by Clayton
Summary: A Self Insert with a Twist! This has me being sucked in, of course, but occurs AFTER the game ends, in a new country. Also uses some of the D&D 3rd Ed classes, and a Little bit of Anime stuff :) Please R
1. Prolouge

Another Normal Monday

Authors Note:  These Characters are owned by Squaresoft and are not mine.  The other attacks are owned by the various Anime I took the ideas from.  Except me, I own myself

Prolouge:

            I was sitting there, in the final battle against Altima.  I had been playing this game all day, and was proud of myself.  I finally had reached the final battle at 1am on Monday morning and the battle was going well.  I had Ramza use the Scream ability a couple of times before attacking, while Agrias followed up with constant Lightning Stabs.  Orlandu was doing his usual Dark Sword and Crush Punchs.  Mustadio was Sniping, and Worker 8 was pummeling Altima.  It took me about 10 minutes, but I finally destroyed Altima.  Feeling all-mighty, I leaned back in my chair, and grinned.  Sleep soon overcame me....

            The next thing I knew, I was falling!!!  I had no idea where I was, but I was a dark place, falling into nothingness.  It didnt make any logical sense.  I was just sitting in my room as far as I knew, and I had fallen asleep.  This just didnt compute!  I shouted out into the darkness "What in the Hell is going on!!!!????"  I asked as much as screamed.  My reply was the silence of this realm...  I sat there and thought, and thought, and thought...  _Where the Heck am I?  How did I get here?  This doesnt make any logical sense!!  Oh well, I wonder how long after I fell asleep have I been falling?  This place is boring..  I am hungry!!_  I grinned at the thought of food.  _A ham sandwich, _I thought, _would do me good right about now._

            After what seemed like hours, the oppressive blackness and nothingness around me started to change.  It started to glow greens and golds and bright swashs of blue.  Without warning, I felt a stirring within my mind.  It felt like a pulse of power, a surge of engery throughout my entire being.  I didnt understand it, but I let it pass.  After about another 3 minutes of falling, the surge came back, with such strength that I blacked out, and as the darkness took me I felt myself land with a WHUMP!


	2. Chapter 1: The Appearance of a New Hero

Chapter 1:  The Appearance of a New Hero.

Authors Note:  You know the drill  :P  These aren't my characters.  And the abilities I use aren't mine either (well some are).  :P  Enjoy and please Review!

Ramza stood out on the docks of Port New Haven.  He smiled as the wind caressed his features and he closed his eyes.  It had been 3 weeks since the final battle against Altima, where the Graveyard of Airships exploded in a blaze of glory and light.  He and his friends had miraculously survived, seeming appearing behind Orobornne Monastery in an unceremonious heap.  He grinned, remember how they had to untangle themselves from that heap.  He looked around at his friends, standing beside him.   Each of them was doing something different.  Orlandu was there, surveying the area, on the lookout for trouble as always.  Agrias was getting a drink, and conversing with Beowulf and Reis about the past events and what they thought of them.  Rad was telling jokes to Alicia and Lavian, who, like the semi twins they were, giggling in unison.  Malak and Rafa were arguing over what to do first, bathe or eat.  Mustadio was, as always, studying both Worker 8 and Cloud, and then there was Meliadoul.  Ramza sighed.  He felt sorry for Meliadoul.  She had lost her only family, her brother and father, to the Lucavi.  She seemed so distant as of late, and he wondered if there was anything he could do to cheer her up.  All of a sudden, Ramza felt a tug on his sleeve.  He looked to his right and smiled.  Alma was looking at Ramza with a concerned expression on her face.

"What's wrong Big Brother?  Aren't you happy that we are finally free of the Church?  I mean wasn't the land of Refugia founded on the basis of freedom from the Glablados Church?  We should be safe here."

"You are correct Alma, but I can't help but think about Delita.  I want to know what he is doing right now.  I want to know how Olan, and Balmafula and Oveilia are doing.  I have this feeling that something bad, or just out of the ordinary is going to happen soon...  I just know it.  Hey Cloud, what do you think?"  Ramza called over to Cloud, and realized to his dismay that Cloud was no where to be seen!

Ramza glanced about quickly, attempting to spy out the spiky haired time traveler.  Then, out of thin air almost, Cloud appeared next to Ramza, and spoke into his ear.  "Ramza, I have found something I THINK you should see."  Cloud spoke quietly.  So quietly in fact that not even Alma, who was mere inches from him could hear him.  Ramza nodded, and slipped quietly away, following Cloud into an alleyway of to the right side of the docks.  Cloud pointed, and to Ramza's surprise, there lay a body, clothed in the most unusual garments he had ever seen!  The mans hair was brown, unruly even and he was heavyset.  He wore pants made of a strange fabric and a shirt that had a drawing of a girl and the word "Cutepet.org" on it.  All in all, a very strange sight.  Cloud grinned at Ramza and said, "What do you make of this?  I noticed when we got off the boat a huge bright flash from this alley.  I came here when no one else was looking and found, well, him."  Ramza smiled, and went to check the body.  He immediately noticed that the person, whomever it was, was still alive and breathing.  Ramza checked the person's pulse, found it normal, and then went to examine the garments.  He noticed that this person had no weapons or amour on him.  In fact, this person looked completely harmless.  Then, without warning, while Ramza was examining the person's footwear the body groaned.

Ramza leapt back with his usual quickness, and Cloud's hand went straight to his weapon.  The person simply sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and said very loudly, "Fart knocking Crap Muncher!!!  Did someone get the license number on the back of that Hippo?!  My head is soooo SORE!!!!!!"  Then the person opened his eyes and looked around.  He first looked away from Ramza and Cloud, but when he did looked their way, he grinned, leapt to his feet, and walked up, his hand extended in a greeting.

"Oh my god!  So this is where I ended up?  You are Ramza aren't you?  And you, your Cloud right?  WOW Its sooo cool to meet both of you!  Where are the rest of your group, ya know, Agrias, Orlandu, Alma and such?"  The stranger spoke fast and with a huge grin on his face.

Ramza was the first to speak.  "First of all, who are you?  And second, how do you know who we are?"

"Ya, tell us that first"  Cloud spoke up.

The stranger's grin simply grew more, and he spoke again.  "My name is Clayton.  I come from an alternate plane of existence called Earth.  Much like you Cloud I am a traveler from another dimension and much like you still I am now looking for a way back.  As to how I know so much about you, in my world this land is simply a game.  A piece of entertainment.  But enough of that.  May I accompany you Ramza?  I have nothing else to do."

Ramza's face was a mask of uncertainty.  He wasn't so sure if he should bring this Clayton along.  He didn't even know how this guy knew so much.  He stood there for a good 10 minutes before Cloud jabbed him in his ribs and whispered, "Well we gonna take him or not?  My gut is telling me he is hiding something, something powerful, but at the same time it's saying he is a good guy.  He would be a worthy addition."  Ramza looked from Cloud back to Clayton, who was busy staring in total awe at the sights and buildings around them, seemingly oblivious at the amount of time that had passed or the stares the three of them were receiving from the crowd of onlookers.

Ramza finally decided what to do.  "Clayton," he said, "please, be welcome and join us.  I am sure we can help you find a way back home."  Clayton smiled from ear to ear, did an odd little dance, and said, "Great!  Lets go meet the rest of the gang!  I am dying to meet them!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you all think?  Good so far?  I know it's just the beginning but hey, I gotta set everything up!  :P  Please review and let me know how you like it so far!  And remember, WOMBLE!  :P   LMAO


	3. Chapter 2: To begin Anew

Chapter 2: To begin Anew  
  


Authors Note: Word! You know the drill people! Finally an update, eh? ;) he he

  
  


               I followed Cloud and Ramza outside of the alley, rubbing my head the entire way. My body still ached a little from the landing, and as we entered into the light, I opened my mouth in awe. This world was beautiful! The water was clear blue, the ships where amazing, the sky a crystal blue with light clouds. I then looked over and saw the rest of the group. _Rad, Lavian, and Alicia! Wow!_ I thought. _And look! Mustadio and Agrias, and they are kissing... Strange_. My mind surged with thoughts like these, as we got closer and closer to the group. I stood slightly apart as Ramza begin to speak to the group. 

"Hey everyone. This is Clayton. He is gonna join up with us for a while. He is like Cloud it seems, a traveler from another world. Lets all give him our friendship, and respect, as I am sure he will give us." Ramza then turned to me, as if awaiting me to say something. 

                I looked out at the group and realized with increasing fear that all eyes were on me. "Well umm, Hi! The name is Clayton as you have been told. I come from a place called Earth. But enough about that! Its just such, an honor to meet you all! I mean, wow! Ramza, Cloud, Rad, Lavian, Alicia, Agrias, Mustadio, Worker 8, Meliadoul, Rafa, Malak, Reis, Beowulf and Orlandu! You guys are my hero's!" When I said this, everyone stared at me. I stared back, and we sat there for a little while before Rafa spoke. 

"How do you know our names?! Who are you really?" 

At this, Orlandu drew his sword and spoke up. "You better start talking friend, and fast." 

               I panicked. I didnt know what to do! I slowly backed up, my hands out in front of me in peace. Rafa and Orlandu advanced, and Ramza sat there staring. Before I knew what was happening, I felt the power well up inside me. I closed my eyes, and shouted the first command that popped into my head. "WIND TUNNEL!!!" My hand shot up, and a symbol appeared in it. I opened my eyes, the panic welling up inside me. All at once, a huge gust of wind came straight at my hand and entered the symbol. Then, without warning, a huge horizontal tunnel of wind opened up and started to pull Orlandu and Rafa towards me, faster and faster. While they were fighting against the pull of the wind, a couple of barrels, and crates shot past them, straight into my hand, vanishing without a trace. Ramza called out as Rafa lost her footing and began to fly towards my open palm. 

"Clayton STOP!" I realized what was happening, and lowered my hand. All at once, the wind stopped, and Rafa fell down onto the dock. "Sorry! I didnt mean to, I mean, OPPS!" I then proceeded to faint, the strain of what just happened a little too much for me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
               I woke up in a bed. I immediately sat up, looking around, expecting to see my room, to be in my chair. But it turned out that I was sitting in a room, in a bed, that was not my room and was sure as hell not my bed! I looked around and saw someone. It was a girl, she wasn't facing me at the time. Her hair was long and brown, and reached down to her butt. All of a sudden she turned around and I realized I was looking at Meliadoul. My god she was beautiful! Her eyes where a lovely green, her body perfectly curved. She smiled at me, and I started blushing and spouting random apologies. 

"I am sooo sorry! I mean I really am!" 

She just giggled a little, and said "You gave us all a scare with that attack of yours. It threw us off. After you fainted, we got ourselves some rooms here at the Inn of the Golden Circle, and well, I ended up your roommate..." She blushed at this and I had to wonder, why the heck is she blushing when looking at me?! Oh well. She recovered her composure then continued, "Well Ramza thinks that we are gonna be in town for a couple of days. The Mayor wants to meet with him tomorrow, and the rest of us are free to do what we want. Sooo... ummm.... you single?" Meliadoul blushed a very deep red at this. I also began to blush, thinking about my current status. Well, as far as I was concerned, ya I was single in this dimension. 

"Ummm yea I am, why?" 

"Just curious. Sooo ummm, do you know anything about fighting?" 

I simply sat back and thought. The power was now evident in my mind. I knew that I could call on it to a lot of things, the Wind Tunnel attack being my most dangerous. I also realized that while I had no skill in my mind at armed combat, Unarmed Combat was a different story entirely... It seemed that while my attacks where based on psychic power, my fighting skills were akin to Dragon Ball Z. How very peculiar. I spoke up. 

"No I am no good with a sword, but with my hands I could do some very amazing things!" I then realized just how that sounded, as Meliadoul blushed even worse and giggled. I looked around and realized again that there was only ONE bed in this room! 

"Umm Mel, can I call ya that?" 

"Yes of course you can, sweetie", she giggled as she said this. I grinned. 

"There is only one bed here, ummm where are we both gonna sleep?" At this point I realized that I was no longer wearing my clothes! "EPP! Where are my clothes and who undressed me?!" 

Once again, Meliadoul blushed a deep deep crimson and said "You clothes were torn up, so I, ummm, undressed you (blush) and as for the sleeping arrangement, I guess we can share the bed? (HUGE Blush)" 

I got over it. I simply couldn't stand it any more! "Meliadoul, do you have some sort of crush on me?" She blushed a very deep red, stammered something incoherent, and ran from the room. I simply grinned, got up, and found my new clothes. A robe, some pants, and a bandana. I proceeded to get dressed and began to do some stretching exercises.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

  
               After I finished exercising, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and was greeted to the sight of Malak, scowling at me. "Umm Hi there Malak! What's new?" I tried to be friendly. 

"You had us all really scared yesterday. I wanted to let ya know two things. 1) I DONT TRUST YOU, and 2) Ramza wants us to meet downstairs, get down there!" Malak then stomped off, mumbling to himself. I just stood there in the doorway, shrugged, and followed after.

  
Well there ya go! A little romance, a little distrust, and a WHOLE Lotta power! :D WEEEEEEEEE Read and Review you people!


	4. Chapter 3: A Fair, A Fight, and A Bikin...

Chapter 3: A Fight, A Fair, and a Bikini Contest!  
  
Authors Note: Ok I know it's been a while in updating for the few who even bother to read my story, but I have been in a slump, simple as that. I am also working on an ACTUAL novel. I got inspired by Piers Anthony and Terry Goodkind. Oh, and Raymond Feist.  
  
I feel that this is a long enough chapter as it is (and I divided it into 3 parts hehe.) Note that this is the first story in a series I am writing, so keep that in mind. Enjoy!  
  
Part 1: A Fight  
  
I walked out of my room and into the hallway, and looked around. It wasn't too bad of an Inn, with hardwood floors and oak walls. I walked down into the lobby and was greeted by Ramza, Meliadoul, and Cloud. Rafa, Agrias, Rad, Lavian, Beowulf, Reis, Alicia, and Alma all just looked at me. Orlandu, Malak, and Mustadio on the other hand looked at me with anger and distrust evident on their faces. It only got worse when I waved at everyone with a big grin on my face. I sat down between Meliadoul and Cloud while Ramza stood up and faced everyone.  
"Friends, we have a couple of things to discuss. First off, I have a meeting later with the Mayor. I want Mustadio and Alma to accompany me. Secondly we have a new member of the team. His name is Clayton and much like Cloud is a traveler from another world. Also like Cloud he is looking to find a way back. Now, lets here what Clayton has to say!" With that Ramza motioned for me to stand and come forward. I stood up and started to walk forward. Ramza smiled and whispered in my ear "This is your chance to win the rest of the team over. Make me proud I have a good feeling." He winked and sat back down. I turned and faced the crowd. I looked at each and every face. The only ones who seemed to need convincing were Orlandu and Malak. So I grinned and began to speak. "Friends, I know I am new, and I know I am different. I am sure I frightened some of you with my display yesterday and to be frank, I scared myself. In fact, to make sure it never happens again..." I turned and grabbed a knife from the bar and showed everyone the symbol. Then, without a word, I dug the knife into my hand and skinned my palm. Everyone's mouths dropped open in disbelief as I cut the skin off of my hand, and as the skin fell to the ground, I panted with effort. I then dropped the knife, and calmed myself. I could feel everyone's eyes upon me as I summoned my bodies own healing energies and simply said "Chakra!"  
I opened my eyes to see my hand healing over and the smooth skin of my palm return to normal, minus the symbol. I simply showed everyone my palm as I picked up the cut off skin and tossed it in the trash. I returned to stunned looks and amazed faces. I began to speak again. "Now, if that wasn't enough to show that I was sorry yesterday and that you can trust me, I challenge anyone here who wishes it to non lethal combat. Does anyone wish to face me?" I simply looked at each persons face, and as I reached Malak and Orlandu both stood up. I nodded and said "Are you two sure? Mind you I won't hold back, so I expect you two to do the same."  
Malak sneered and said "If you somehow beat me I will trust you. But you wont win."  
Orlandu simply looked at me and said "I want to see just how strong you are without that attack."  
I grinned and said "Ok I will take both of you on, Right now." They blinked and I said "Well not right here. There is an arena in town right? No one uses it right?" I looked at the bartender who simply nodded, a look of surprise on his face. "Ok then you two, Meet ya there!" And with that I hopped over the couches and was out the door before those two could blink.  
  
Orlandu and Malak where hot on my heels as I sped through the streets, dodging in and out of the crowd as I made my way to the arena. I could hear the bartender yell "FIGHT AT THE ARENA!!" over the crowd and smiled. This was going to be a good show. I made my way into the arena and stopped, awaiting my opponents. As I sat there waiting, I noticed that people had been piling into the arena. Ramza and the gang were there, as were most of the town it seemed. The Arena had completely filled up by the time both Malak and Orlandu walked in. I simply began to size them up as they walked forward. Malak seemed like an easy fight, low power levels, not very quick. Orlandu on the other hand seemed to be suppressing something. I bowed to both of them, and assumed a fighting stance.  
"Whenever you two are ready."  
"You are going down Clayton. You don't scare me!" With this sentence, Malak charged.  
  
Ramza watched the battle. One moment Malak was charging Clayton, and the next, Malak was on his back, unconscious. The crowd was silent as Clayton simply walked over, picked Malak up and carried him to the bench. Then Clayton turned to face Orlandu. Everyone could hear Clayton speak. "Orlandu, now that he is outta the way, how bout me and you take the gloves off and get our hands dirty?" Orlandu smiled and sheathed his sword. "Finally, someone I can let loose on." Orlandu removed his robe, and everyone could see a powerful frame ripped with muscles under a shirt. Ramza stared as did most of the other members of the group. No one knew what was going on. Both Clayton and Orlandu assumed fighting stances, and then the area started to shimmer around them. In an instant, the air around Clayton suddenly burst into blue fire, which coursed around his body, not harming any of his clothing. At the same time the air around Orlandu burst into orange flames. The two of them just stood there for a minute and then in the blink of an eye the battle was joined. Ramza stared as the blur of fighting that was Orlandu and Clayton seemed to float into the air. The crowd gasped as suddenly the two of them shot away from each other, both of them levitating. The crowd cheered madly at this display.  
Suddenly Clayton held his hands out in front of him and yelled "Yasa Kuken!" Without warning a burst of energy shot from his hands and straight at Orlandu, who barely dodged the attack. Clayton was already waiting for Orlandu and the battle again joined in earnest. For the next five minutes the two combatants were a blur of action, bursts of energy flying away from them as they fought tooth and nail. Once again the two of them split off from each other, both hovering above the floor of the arena. Panting from exertion Orlandu called out "You are something else! I havent had this much fun in a long time! But now I have to end this!" With that Orlandu raised his hands above his head. Clayton braced himself, he knew that something was coming. Ramza watched in mute awe at the power he was witnessing as Orlandu gathered energy into his hands. "Holy Blast!" With that shout, Orlandu thrust his hands out at Clayton and that ball of energy was off. Then, before anyone could tell what happened, Clayton was directly in front of Orlandu, his elbow in Orlandu's gut. The crowd went wild at this attack. Orlandu's face was a mask of pain. Clayton then backed out, simply smiled and said "I am sorry but I just saw an opening that screamed Attack!" Orlandu's eyes rolled up back into his head and he fell from the sky. Clayton then caught him and carried him down to safety.  
  
Ramza and the others were waiting for me as I carried Orlandu down. My body ached in a dozen places from the fight, but at least I had won. Orlandu almost proved too much for me. I was lucky and won because of my faster reflexes, which I felt was odd considering that normally I am a klutz. Normally I wouldn't have half of the powers and skill that I had here. Something odd was going on, I knew it. But I didn't have time to dwell on that. As I reached the ground, I gently placed Orlandu down and looked up at Ramza's face. He had a smile and simply asked "Will they be alright?" I nodded and picked both Malak and Orlandu up and carried them back to the inn.  
  
Part 2: A Fair and a Meeting  
  
As I placed Orlandu and Malak into their beds, I thought about my current situation. It could be a lot worse I realized, obviously, because instead of being my chubby and klutzy self, I instead had somehow transformed into a slightly buff and graceful person. I assumed that this was part of some grand scheme, but really, I had no clue nor inkling of why I was where I was. I walked out of their room and was greeted by the entire rest of the group. Everyone stood silent for a time, and then Ramza walked up to me, placed his hand on my shoulder, and simply said "Well done Clayton." I couldn't help it, and I smiled, and when I did everyone cheered.  
"Well isn't there some sort of festival today Ramza?" I asked.  
"Supposedly, that's why I am giving you all the day off, while me, Alma, and Mustadio go meet with the Mayor. I am sure afterwards we can travel around and see about finding a way home for you and Cloud." As Ramza spoke his name, Cloud looked up and stared at me. I stared back, and then before I knew it, Ramza and the other were leaving. I stood up and walked outside, savoring the sweet air. Ah, life is good, I thought to myself. I walked about the town, noticing that everyone was staring at me. It didn't bother me really. I mean how could they not stare at me, I had just done something that no one else had ever seen before. Bah! I am going to enjoy this day. I walked straight to where the tents were located, and gasped.  
While there was nothing like the roller coasters and tilt-a-whirls that were common in my land, it did have some of the most beautiful and enchanting dancers, some of the most interesting exhibits, and some damn good food. And I love food. First thing I did, was walk up to a booth and get a turkey leg and a flagon of ale. The ale was slightly bitter, with a taste of apple to it, which was to be expected, and the turkey leg was perfectly roasted. I wandered around for a bit, lost in my thoughts, wondering what was going on with Ramza's group..  
  
Ramza, Mustadio and Alma were working their way to the center of town, avoiding the fair, heading for the Mayor's office, which was in a building referred to as City Heart. Mounting the steps of City Heart, Ramza reflected on past events. The battle with Altima had been draining, and to be branded heretic for saving the world was almost too much for the young knight. His sister certainly didn't deserve this fate, to be forced from the only home she knew, and neither did his friends. Orlandu was a prisoner of war, Malak and Rafa had no home anymore, Reis and Beowulf were happy as long as they had each other. Rad, Alicia, and Lavian though certainly didn't deserve this. Agrias had been forced to come along to be sure, since she too had defied the church, and Meliadoul didn't have a home any more either. Cloud was stuck here in this world, as was Clayton.  
Clayton. He is a strange man. Stranger then even Cloud, thought Ramza. Without realizing it, Ramza and the other had reached the doors to the Mayors office. He raised his hand and knocked. After a few moments, a voice from inside said quiet simply, "Come in!"  
  
I wandered around, occasionally chit chatting with different people of this country, more often then not simply observing. I tried my best to stay unobtrusive, but was failing miserably. Then, without meaning to, I found myself in the temporary tavern tent, called simply The Keg. I wandered in and found myself face to face with Meliadoul, who it appeared, was already tipsy. "Hiya Claytonshh" she slurred. I grinned. "I think you have had enough to drink there Mel."  
"What aresh you talking aboutsh... I haven't drunk more then 6 cupshh of ale..." She swayed slightly and I caught her, to keep her from falling down. "Come on girly, lets get you somewhere where you can get some air." And then I half dragged, half carried the slightly comatose, slightly tipsy girl out into the crowd, heading for the small park I had passed.  
  
Ramza looked closely at the man standing before him, known as Mayor Tiburn. A thin, slightly graying man, he nonetheless had a likeable face and ready grin. He waved the three of them into chairs and sat down opposite a fairly messy desk. "Well greetings Ramza. And who are your companions?" Ramza smiled and said simply "This is my best friend Mustadio, and this is Alma, my sister. What brings us here to your esteemed office, Mayor? Why did you call upon me when I arrived?" The mayors smile vanished, and suddenly it looked like he had been having a few sleepless nights. "Something is stirring in the north of our country, something disturbing. It seeks the Crystal Rod." Ramza blinked, and shrugged. "And this Crystal Rod is..?"  
"An Artifact of great power, and the source of our protective powers. It resides in a hidden fortress, and no one has ever reached it, yet something attempts to. We have done all we can, and the king has asked me to have you visit him as soon as you can. Will you go and visit the king?" Ramza pondered this. He had been hoping for a restful time away from troubles, but it seemed his reputation had proceeded him. The mayor looked on expectantly, and Alma glanced worriedly over at her brother. She could almost see the strain on him. Months of constant fighting and running had changed her brother, although occasionally he seemed like his old self. Finally, Ramza spoke. "I cannot give my word until I have spoken to the rest of my party. Can you wait for 2 days? I will have the answer then." The mayor tensed up at this, then sighed. "I expected as much. Very well Ramza, I know you are a man of your word. 2 days it is." Tiburn stood up and extended his hand. Ramza and the others each shook it in turn, and then left.  
  
I gently shook Meliadoul, trying to wake her without startling her. She had fallen asleep on the bench in the garden, and in a vain attempt at trying to be gentle, I was shaking her. Finally one of her eyes fluttered open. "Clayton, why am I in this garden with you?" I smiled at her, and took in her features. He long brown hair, done in a braid, was striking, and her eyes where beautiful. She was an amazing woman, and I knew I was falling for her. I wiped the grin off my face and explained what had happened. "Oh boy, I just remembered, I signed up for the evenings Swimsuit competition, along with Rafa and Agrias. I gotta go get changed!" She ran off very suddenly, pell mell as it was through the garden, heading for the tavern. I walked out, and found myself in front of Malak. We stared at each other for a time, and then he finally spoke. "Clayton, I.." I held up my hand for silence, and smiled. "Its ok Malak, I understand. Lets go to the Stadium man. There is a swimsuit competition happening and Rafa, Mel and Agrias are in it!" His face turned into a grin, and the two of us went off to the Stadium.  
  
Part 3: The Swimsuit Competition  
  
When we got there, we found the rest of the gang waiting for us. I took a seat next to Cloud and Alma, and Malak sat down next to Orlandu. The crowd went silent as a man walked out onto a stage that had been erected on the sands. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it is my privilege to be the MC for this, the sixth annual swimsuit competition!" The entire crowd began to cheer, and I joined in. The announcer let it go on for a few moments, then began again. "Now, we have several contestants today, three of which are from out of town. Let me introduce our first contestant, a local girl and full of spunk, MINA!" A blond haired girl stepped out, and I grimaced. She was pretty, I guess, in a skinny rawboned way. She was wearing a tight fitting black bikini, and it really didn't look right on her. She strutted around for a bit, and the crowd cheered. She then stepped back behind the curtains.  
  
"Well Mina there was hot to trot, and I think our other girls are going to have some stiff competition today." Yea, if that's all this city has, our girls will win, I thought. "Lets introduce our next lady, a newcomer, but still sexy, Rachel!" The announcer stepped back as the next girl walked out. She wore a blue thong style bikini, and had red hair. She filled out her swimsuit well, but there was something missing, I thought. I whispered over to Ramza, "What do you think or her... She doesn't seem right if you ask me." Ramza nodded, and returned his attention to the group as the announcer took the stand again. "Well folks Rachel was as lovely as I could have hoped. But there are still more! Now, our first out of town contestant today, is a girl hailing from Ivalice! Here she is, Rafa!" I immediately began to pay attention, for now it was Malak's sister, Rafa, who was on. She stepped out from behind the curtain and the crowd went silent. She was radiant. Her brown hair traveled down her back, and she wore a red bikini which was surprisingly conservative, but that just helped the flair. I could hear Ramza suck in a breath. I knew then that he was smitten by Rafa. I smiled to myself. She was truly a beauty. She suddenly did a little back flip on stage and the crowd went nuts! She smiled, waved, and then stepped back behind the curtain.  
  
The announcer stepped back on stage and addressed the crowd. "Wow folks, who knew that they bred em like THAT in Ivalice eh? Maybe I should consider moving there!" He began to laugh, the crowd laughing with him. "Well our next lady hails from here, and she was last years champion, give it up for Mauryanna!" The girl stepped forward and I simply stared. She was... ravishing, for lack of a better term. She wore the skimpiest bathing suit yet, barely covering her ample bosom. She had strawberry blond hair, that reached her mid thighs. She simply sauntered out onto the stage, smiled, waved, and flounced back behind the curtain. I could see how she was last years champion. I nudged Ramza, and grinned. "Now she was a bit much, don't ya think?" Ramza smiled. "I prefer them to be a tad bit more petite. I am more excited about Agrias and Meliadoul. I have never seen them without their armor or robes on, so I have no idea what to expect." I could only nod at that statement.  
  
"Our next lady," the announcer began, "is also from Ivalice. She was a church knight there, and should be a surprise. Please welcome, Agrias!" I leaned forward, and my eyes about fell out of my head. Here stood Agrias, the bulky, strong, and dangerous Holy Knight. Here she stood, in a full body cyan bathing suit, and she was beautiful. Her blond hair reached her knees, and she moved with a self assurance that I found staggering. "I never thought she could look like this!" I said to Ramza. Ramza could only nod, the amazement written on his face. I heard an intake of breath behind me and looked back. Malak was staring at her with obvious appreciation in his eyes. There is another lost cause, much like Ramza, I thought. She smiled and waved to the crowd, then began to dance. The dance was beautiful, but I knew that if she held a sword in her hand it would have been deadly. Finally, the dance stopped and she walked back behind the curtain, the crowd totally silent.  
  
The announcer simply stared at her retreating backside for a moment, before he too but his jaw back in place. "Well folks, I think that I should definitely move to Ivalice now." He chuckled. "Well, we are down to our last 2 contestants. The first one is from here, and was runner up last year. Give a warm welcome to Cassandra!" The girl stepped out from the curtains, and everyone started hooting. She was good looking, to be sure, but nothing near what Agrias had been. She was along the lines of Mauryanna, but the main difference being that her hair was cut short and was black, like her bathing suit. Her skin was also pale white, like she had never had a tan. She was a rare beauty, but Agrias and Rafa had already outstripped her. She turned and walked back behind the curtain, and I straightened up. Here comes Mel, I thought to myself. I wonder what she looks like, without the robe. I mean I have seen her without the hood up, and all, but I hadn't seen her like this. I soon found out what she looked like. "Alright people, our last contestant for the night is a young lady from Ivalice, yet again. Here she is, Meliadoul!" As Meliadoul stepped out, I knew that I was hers. Her hair tumbled down to her waist, and her body was the perfect shape. Perky, yet not too big. Her legs were formed well, and the green bikini she wore accentuated her figure. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl there, at least in my eyes, and from the looks of the faces of the crowd, theirs too. She simply smiled, curtsied, and spun around, then headed back into the curtains, walking with a fluid grace.  
  
"Alright folks, its time for the votes. In front of you, you will find a small piece of paper and a pencil, and on that paper will be each contestants name. Simple mark who you want, and then put the papers back in the slots you got them from." I pulled out my paper and marked down Mel, while I noticed Ramza marking Agrias. I put my paper back in the hole, and it suddenly vanished. I realized that they were doing the tally magically. After a few moments, the announcer spoke up. "All the votes are in, now just give us a few moments to tally them up. We will be right back." And without another word her disappeared behind the curtain.  
  
Meliadoul, Agrias, and Rafa were getting dressed, while the other girls chatted. "I wonder which one of us will win, surely not one of those out of town whores." Agrias and Mel immediately stiffened up at that. Agrias calmly walked over the group and said "Which one of you called us whores?" Her piercing blue eyes stared into each face, and Mauryanna spoke up. "I did, do you have a problem with that, whore?" "Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Agrias then struck out with speed bordering on the supernatural, slamming her fist into Mauryanna's face. Mauryanna staggered about for a bit, then fell down, unconscious. Agrias then looked at each of the other girls, their faces showing unabashed terror. "If I catch one more of you calling anyone of us another name, I will break your arm. Understand?" They all nodded, and she walked back over the Mel and Rafa, and the three of them went to sit down and await the judging. Mauryanna awoke a few seconds later, and got as far away as she could from the three girls from Ivalice.  
  
The men of the group were talking, and I was listening. "Man, did you see Rafa? She was amazing!" Mustadio said. "Nah, Agrias was better. Damn, I never knew she looked THAT good under all that armor!" "Malak, watch what you say bout my women." Mustadio stared at Malak. Ramza spoke up then. "No fighting people. Malak, I thought you had a thing for Lavian anyway?" "Well I do, but I have to admit that Agrias was just... wow!" "As long as you understand, Malak, that Agrias is MINE!" Mustadio grinned like a kid. I spoke up then. "What did you all think of Mel?" "Who is Mel?" Malak asked. "Meliadoul. I call her Mel." I said, grinning. Ramza appeared thoughtful for a moment. "She was the most beautiful out there, I have to saw. Who would have thought, since she wears that big robe all the time." Malak nodded. "She isn't my type, but she was the best." Each other man nodded their agreement, Beowulf receiving a slap from Reis for even listening.  
  
The crowd quieted down as the announcer took the stage, followed by each of the girls, who were now wearing normal dress. Mel was back to her big robe, and Agrias her armor. "Alright folks, the votes are tallied. In third place, we have... Cassandra!" Cassandra then stepped forward and mounted the third place block. "In second place, we have... Meliadoul!" The crowd cheered, me along with them. Meliadoul walked forward and took her place on the second place stand. "And finally, in first place... Drum roll please. We have... Agrias!" The crowd then went wild, as Agrias took her spot on the first place stand. Mauryanna looked forth with what could only be called black murder in her eyes. Suddenly she lunged forth, straight at Agrias, a knife held high in her hand. Agrias simply sidestepped the attack, and brought her fist to the side of Mauryanna's head, right into the temple. The girls head caved in visibly as Agrias's gauntleted fist connected. She dropped to the ground, dead. Agrias then picked her up, and carried her away. The crowd was dead silent. I simply stared, stunned. The announcer coughed, and then finally spoke. "I am sorry that we had to witness, such, such a tragedy, but I want to thank you all for coming. We will find out what just happened, and it will be in tomorrow's news. Goodnight." With that he walked off the stage. I took to the air, in front of everyone, and flew down to Mel, Rafa, and Agrias. I could hear several gasps as I did this, but I ignored them. "What happened?! Why did she attack you Agrias?" I asked as I landed next to them. Agrias pointed at her wrist, and I noticed a strange tattoo, that of a triangle with 3 circles surrounding it, one on each side. "I think that's why. She said things while we were in back, changing to provoke me. When I knocked her out the first time I noticed that. I knew she was going to try something." I nodded, and smiled. "Congratulations on getting first place Agrias, and you for getting second Mel!" Meliadoul blushed and smiled. I walked over and put my arm around her, and she got an ever deeper red. We stood there, waiting for the announcer, and Ramza.  
  
Ramza arrived, along with Mustadio, Malak, and Orlandu. The announcer and the chief of police were a step behind. I glanced up, nodded, and then went back to staring at the body. Agrias simply pointed at the tattoo, and told the chief the same thing she told me. He grimaced visibly, and spoke. "That's a cult marking. There is this strange cult, they call themselves the Triad Dynasty. They run out of the Forest of Ancients, up north. We have had several problems with them before, as have a few cities. It's a shame that she was one of them." Agrias nodded, and said, "What do you think she was doing, trying to kill me?" "I have no idea, but its something you might want to look into. For a cult, they are fairly wide spread." Ramza nodded. "Lets get back to the inn everyone. Its late, and I for one wants some sleep." He then put his arm around Rafa, making her blush, and led her away. I smiled at Mel, and led her away myself, all the way back to the inn.  
  
I knew then, something big was going on. And I was to play a part in it.  
  
Update: 4/5/2004 I began writing this back in 2003, if memory serves. I tend to do this a lot, when things don't seem to be getting peoples interest, I ignore them. But this is one thing I am going to stop ignoring. As I am currently out of work and without a car, there isn't much else for me to do, cept write, watch anime, and play Discworld MUD and Diablo 2.  
  
Flame, Review, Do whatever. But if you read it, write a LITTLE SOMETHING :- P  
  
Next Chapter: The Hunt for the Cult Begins! 


End file.
